


San Fransokyo Pride

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aro/Ace, Bisexuality, Demisexuality, Genderfluid, Polyamory, Pride, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: The whole gang attends San Fransokyo's annual Pride.





	San Fransokyo Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a little challenge to write short fics for a bit. I'm still working on my other WIPs, but since most of them are stupidly long (which is partially why I never finish them - I either lose interest or writer's block kicks in), I want to force myself to keep a story short. So for a little while, I'll be posting 500-1000ish word stories. They might not be the best lol. Figuring out how to end these is surprisingly hard. But hey, you can't learn until you try and get some practice in, right?
> 
> The ending to this is blah, but I wanted to write something quick for Pride month. I've never been to a Pride parade before, so I also kind of winged this. ^^' I headcanon Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Gogo all as bisexual, and I love the thought of them in a polyamorous relationship. I also sometimes see Gogo as demisexual, Aunt Cass as aro, ace, aroace, or on either/both spectrums, and Hiro as a trans boy, trans girl, or genderfluid (in Hiro's case, for this fic, I went with genderfluid). So I tried to write all that in.
> 
> This fic does feel rushed to me, but when I tried to write it out at full length (which probably would have been well over a thousand words), I found myself getting writer's block, so I rewrote it to be shorter. I hope it's still enjoyable!

The parade was in full motion and everyone was having a blast.

Tadashi had Hiro on his shoulders, smiling like crazy in his new genderfluid flag themed hoodie. He'd brought it just for this event this year, and, predictably, lost it at the last minute because he was incapable of NOT being messy and disorganized. Tadashi had had to help him scour their bedroom for it this morning, nearly making them late. Luckily, though, they'd found it, and Hiro was smiling like crazy. This was his first year out, after all.

Aunt Cass walked next to them, bubbly chatting with the quietly nodding Heathcliff. Along with his hoodie, Hiro had bought Aunt Cass an aroace flag themed shirt, which had the aro flag on the left and ace flag on the right. Heathcliff had chosen to dress a little down for the event, at Fred's request, and was attending as an ally. The man's face wasn't known to move very much, but Tadashi thought he saw his lips quirk up every now and then, either at something Fred did or his aunt said.

Tadashi, along with the rest of the gang (excluding Hiro), had opted for facepaint to paint small bi flags on their cheeks. Gogo, on top of that, wore a demisexual ace pin on the front of her jacket. Honey Lemon was latched between Tadashi's arm and Fred's, while Gogo held Wasabi's hand. They all laughed and talked as they paraded down the street.

This wasn't any of their five's first Pride parade, but it was the first in their poly relationship. They were excited to experience their first Pride together as a romantic group.

Baymax followed them, taking in the sights of the celebration with curiosity. Hiro adored the robot, and Tadashi figured it was good to get him used to every day life since, ideally, some Baymaxes should be positioned outside standard medical facilities, ready to deal with spontaneous issues that could arise. Hiro mostly answered his questions, almost never letting anyone else get a word in (Tadashi doubted he realized it).

All in all, they had a good time.

When the marching was through, they flitted from food stall to shop stall, eating and purchasing pins and hand flags of their identities, and stopping to talk to other attendants at the event. As they day faded into the night, Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Baymax said goodbye to the gang, planning to head home for dinner, while the rest of the nerd gang were going to a bar for drinks. Heathcliff would accompany them, sober, to eventually drive them all home safely.

Tadashi tried not to drink too much - he hated morning hang overs - but he did get drunk enough to stop caring they were in a bar and make out with one of his boy/girlfriends (was it bad he couldn't remember if it had been Honey Lemon or Wasabi?).

And when he finally got home close to midnight, wobbling on his feet and Aunt Cass helping him up the stairs, he found Hiro jumping on his bed, asking WAY too loud if there were any more Pride events this month that they could go to, and wondering if they'd fall on a day where he was a girl. Baymax, not yet stored away for the night, advised drinking a glass of water to help his intoxicated state. Tadashi waved his robot off in acknowledgement, telling him he was satisfied with his care.

As Baymax returned to his charging station, Aunt Cass had told Hiro they'd look into it tomorrow and they needed to go to sleep. She was still wearing her aroace shirt. So Hiro reluctantly got off Tadashi's bed, let his brother fall flat on his face on the covers, and waited for their aunt to leave to flop down on his stomach next to his brother.

"We're going to San Fransokyo Pride next year, too, right?" he asked.

"Duh," Tadashi chuckled into his blankets. "Today was a blast. What'd you think of it?"

"What do you think I thought of it?" Hiro scoffed. He paused. "Next year, no matter what I'm feeling, I should wear my blue skirt. I like that skirt. Tadashi, it's not weird if I wear the skirt when I'm a guy, right?"

"No, Hiro, it's not." Tadashi lazily yanked one of his pillows down from the top of the bed and laid hi head on it, then yanked Hiro firmly to his chest, despite the boy's protests. "Now be a good teddy bear and go to sleep."

It was a good day. He couldn't wait for the next one either.


End file.
